videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros. U
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2014-01-04 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Wii U Optical Disc |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = New Super Mario Bros. 2 |Nachfolger = }} ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Nintendo und eines der vielen Super Mario-Games. Dies ist zugleich das erste Spiel der Reihe für die Wii U und wurde zeitgleich mit der Konsole veröffentlicht. Eine Besonderheit hier ist der sogenannte Boost-Mode, mehr dazu findet ihr unter Gameplay. Laut Herstellerinformationen soll die Messlatte noch etwas höher legen als es bei seinen Vorgängern der Fall war. Gameplay Das Gameplay dieses Spiels ähnelt den anderen Games dieser Serie, besonders aber dem von New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Eine Neuerung bei diesem Spiel stellt der sogenannte Boost-Mode dar. In diesem Modus kann ein fünfter Spieler dem Spiel beitreten, jedoch steuert dieser hier keinen Charakter, sondern er hilft den anderen Spielern indem er Blöcke, Plattformen u.v.m. in die Welten einbaut. Das beschränkt aber den fünften Spieler nicht nur auf das Erschaffen, sondern er kann auch Feinde eliminieren. ---- Handlung Die Handlung wird sich nicht von der von anderen Games der Serie unterscheiden: Prinzessin Peach wird entführt und Mario und Luigi (und die Toads) eilen zur Hilfe. Level enthält verschiedenste Welten und jede dieser Welten hat eigene spezifische Level. Wie in vielen anderen Spielen dieser Reihe wird es Gras-, Wolken, Untergrund-, Unterwasser- und etwaige andere Level geben. CharaktereThis list is based on figures provided by the mariowiki spielbare Charaktere: * Mario * Luigi * gelber Toad * blauer Toad * MiiMii's are avatars that can be designed by the player individually. andere Charaktere: * Yoshi * Baby Yoshi (div. Farben) Gegner: * Goombas * Paragoombas * Grand Goombas * Mega Goombas * namenlose Goombas, die Eicheln ähnelnThis was translated via Google translator. * Koopa Troopas * Koopa Paratroopas * Gargantua Koopa Troopas * Piranha-Pflanzen * Super-Piranha-Pflanzen * Hammer Bros. * Boos * sich drehende "Boo-Buddies" * Feuerschlange * Munchers * fliegende Eichhörnchen * White eel enemy * Urchins * Mega Urchins * Huckit Crabs * Pokeys Steuerung Die Steuerung erfolgt mittels der spezifischen Steuerung der Konsole. Power-Up's Auch hier gibt es wieder diverse Items oder Power-Up's, die dem Spieler auf seiner Reise durch die Level helfen. Diese sind: Bilder zu | accessdate= 2012-07-19 }} Datei:NewSuperMarioBrosU-Screen01.png| ein Gras-Level Datei:NewSuperMarioBrosU-Screen02.png| die neuen Eichhörnchenfeinde Datei:NewSuperMarioBrosU-Screen03.png| ein Level mit gigantischen Feinden Datei:NewSuperMarioBrosU-Logo.svg| Logo Videos und Trailer zu thumb|300px|left|official E3-Trailer thumb|300px|right|Gameplay-Walkthrough with descriptions (at the end there's sth else, sry) Trivia | accessdate= 2012-07-22 }} * Während sich die Charaktere nicht bewegen, schauen sie den Spieler an. * Anders als in New Super Mario Bros. Wii kann der erste Spieler hier seinen gewünschten Charakter auswählen. * Wählt man die Miis als Charaktere und als Spieler 1 aus, werden sie wie Mario eingefärbt. Erfolgt die Auswahl nach Spieler 2 sehen sie aus wie Luigi, bei SP 3 wie Wario und nach SP 4 wie Luigis hellblauer SpektraltauscherNo correct translation found. aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Links Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Super Mario Kategorie:Wii U Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:2012